Remus Lupin and the Second Curse
by MoonZheng
Summary: HIATUS! AU! Obat untuk lycanthrophy Remus telah ditemukan! Remus bukan werewolf lagi! tapi untuk semua itu ada harga yang harus dibayar dan bisa dibilang cukup mahal-lah...mwahahahahahahahaha.... SLASH!SBRL
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin and The Second Curse

By : MoonZheng

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.. if it's mine it wouldn't be a children's book.. see what I mean?? Mwahhhahhahaahaah…. Juga mata air cina.. bukan punya saya tapi punyanya Takahashi Rumiko dari manga Ranma ½

Warning : AU,SLASH SBRL!

a/n : ga tau nih, idenya tiba2 muncul pas saya lagi asyik2nya ngemut lollipop.. apa ngemut lollipop melancarkan peredaran darah ke otak bagian kreatifitas yah?? Ngetiknya pun sambil ngemut.. ahahahaahhahaha….

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ma..maaf professor Dumbledore.. apakah anda bisa mengulang apa yang baru saja anda katakan?." tanya Remus gugup. Murid kelas 6 Hogwarts itu tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya, bukan karena dia lagi melamun atau tidak menyimak. Hanya saja yang baru saja didengarnya SANGAT susah dipercaya.

"Tentu anakku, seperti yang tadi kubilang bahwa telah ditemukan penyembuh untuk menyembuhkan lycanthropy-mu.." ucap Dumbledore dengan senyumnya yang misterius tapi hangat itu.

"Ta..tapi.. ba-bagaimana..saya,saya tidak mengerti.. bukankah lycanthropy tidak bisa disembuhkan..maksud saya, lycanthropy saya sebuah kutukan..bukan penyakit atau sejenisnya.." kata Remus lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk dan dia hanya menatap kakinya. Dia tidak ingin terlalu menaruh harapan karena dia tidak ingin terlalu kecewa pada akhirnya.

"Seperti yang tadi kukatakan anakku bahwa 'obat'-nya sudah ditemukan.._lemon drop_?" kata Dumbledore ramah sambil menawarkan permen tersebut.

"Tidak, terima kasih professor.. jadi.. bolehkah saya mengetahui apa obatnya?" tanya Remus mulai bersemangat. Karena setelah dipikir-pikir Dumbledore tidak mungkin memberinya harapan kosong.. ya ga?

"Begini Remus.. ada sebuah mata air di Cina.. mata air tersebut memiliki kekuatan magis yang berasal dari ratusan tahun yang lalu yang bisa menyembuhkanmu.. kalau kau mau besok kita bisa pergi bersama Minerva untuk menyembuhkanmu" Kata Dumbledore sambil menoleh ke arah professor McGonagall yang dari tadi menatap Remus dengan pandangan selamat-ya-akhirnya-bisa-sembuh-juga (walaupun Remus belum sembuh dari lycanthropy-nya sih).

"Cina?" Tanya Remus heran.

"Betul, sejak jaman dulu di daratan Cina berkembang ilmu magis dan pengobatan yang tidak kita duga dan aku yakin bahwa di mata air ini kau bisa sembuh sepenuhnya. Bagaimana anakku? tanya Professor Dumbledore ramah.

"Baik professor.. bolehkah sekarang saya kembali ke asrama? Saya ingin memberitahukan teman-teman saya. Mereka pasti senang mendengarnya," ujar Remus bersemangat kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tentu,anakku. Jangan lupa besok pagi jam 7. kau akan diberikan izin untuk tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran besok," senyum misterius itu lagi..

Remus kemudian keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah setelah pamit kepada Professor McGonagall dan Professor Dumbledore kemudian berlari-lari kecil ke arah Gryffindor Tower, mengucapkan passwordnya kepada The Fat Lady 'Sweet Lollipop' kemudian berlari seperti orang kerasukan ke arah kamarnya.

"..dan ketika si snivellus itu lewat aku..WHOOOAAA," omongan James terputus dengan teriakan kagetnya saat mendengar pintu kamar mereka dibuka dengan kerasnya. James berbalik ke arah pintu untuk memarahi yang membuka pintu dengan begitu kasarnya yang pasti adalah si animagus anjing sialan itu "Padf-- Moony??" rasa khawatir muncul di dalam hatinya dan dia bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya menghampiri temannya yang sedang ngos-ngosan itu. Sementara Peter cuma duduk bengong di tempat tidurnya.

"Hey, Moony ada apa? Apa ada anak slytherin terkutuk itu yang mengejarmu?? Hey, ada apa?" tanya James tidak sabar.

"Mereka menemukannya Prongs.." jawab Remus sambil terengah-engah. Bukannya karena dia tidak terbiasa berolah raga, tapi tadi dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang bisa disejajarkan dengan pelari olympiade muggle yang sedang ikut lomba.

"Menemukan apa..oh,Merlin jangan bilang mereka tahu tentang lycanthrophy-mu??" teriak James panik.

"Bukan, Prongs.. bukan.. mereka menemukan obat untuk lycanthropy-ku!! Aku akan sembuh James! Aku tidak perlu bertransformasi lagi pada bulan purnama. Aku tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan rahasia pada orang-orang James! Aku tidak perlu lagi berlumuran darah akibat cakaran dan gigitanku sendiri! Aku tidak perlu lagi.." kata Remus senang. Semua penderitaannya tak lama lagi berakhir. Tanpa sadar air mata haru mengalir dari matanya.

"Ssshh, tenang Moony..aku tahu kau sangat mederita selama ini," kata James menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang terharu itu, kemudian pun memeluknya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Hei, Prongs! Aku-Heyyy..apa-apaaan kalian??" teriak Sirius kaget. Di depannya Moony dan Prongs..teman baiknya saling berpelukan dan Moony..menangis?

"Hey,Prongs!! Kau apakan Moony hah? Kau-kau--!!" teriak Sirius marah.

"Whooaa, whoa tenang Sirius..bukan karena aku!" ujar James panic. Kalau kesalahpahaman konyol ini tak diselesaikan secepatnya dalam waktu 3 menit dia akan jadi daging rusa.

"Benar Padfoot! Aku menangis bukan karena Prongs," senyum Remus lembut sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Terus kenapa kau menangis?? Apa karena perbuatan anak Slytherin yang biadab itu? Kalau betul akan kuhajar mereka!" raung Sirius. _Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Moonyku!! Apalagi sampai membuatnya menangis!_

Sirius menatap bola mata berwarna coklat terang itu. Di bola mata itu terpancar kelegaan? Dan kebahagiaan yang mata sangat walaupun habis mengucurkan air mata. Apa mungkin Prongs akhirnya bisa berkencan dengan si Evans itu kemudian memberitahu Moony dan menangis terharu karenanya karena pengorbanan Prongs selama ini ternyata tidak sia-sia? Ah, Moony memang yang paling perasa di antara Marauders.. tapi tadi Prongs bilang bukan karenanya.. apa karena diet Peter sekarang berhasil dan setelah diet yang menyiksa selama 2 bulan akhirnya Peter bisa turun 1ons? Hmm, kayaknya itu bukan peristiwa yang patut ditangisi-harukan walaupun bisa termasuk salah satu keajaiban alam.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa? Dan Prongs, kenapa kau terus memeluk Moony? Dia bukan Evans tauk!" ujar Sirius marah. Entah mengapa dia tidak suka melihat Moony intim dengan Prongs.

James melepaskan pelukannya dari Remus dan kelihatan sedikit memerah, begitu pula dengan Remus (yang membuat dada Sirius jadi sesak karenanya). Remus menghapus air matanya kemudian kembali menatap Sirius.

"Mereka menemukan obat untuk lycanthropy-ku Sirius.." kata Remus senang.

"Ma-maksudnya…" kata Sirius terbata-bata.

"Tidak ada lagi transformasi Padfoot!! Aku bebas!" ujar Moony, kali ini dengan senyuman yang amat sangat lebar. Kemudian merangkul Sirius yang agak terkejut dengan tindakan ini.

"Oh, Moony.." Sirius pun membalas merangkul Remus dengan sangat eratnya dan kemudian membelai rambut coklatnya dengan lembutnya. Remus membalas pelukan tersebut dan menenggelamkan mukanya di leher Sirius. Yang membuat Sirius makin senang ga karuan aja..

"Ehemmm! Ruangan ini jadi terasa agak panas ya," goda James sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke arah mukanya sambil nyengir ga jelas seperti om-om mesum yang menatap gadis-gadis muda yang mengenakan rok mini.

"Hey, maksudmu?? Simpan cengiran mesummu buat Evans saja!!" hardik Sirius. "Btw, ini kabar yang sangat baik sekali! Aku akan menyuruh Peter untuk menyelinap ke dapur dan mengambilkan kita kue-kue dan beberapa botol butterbeer untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu!" ujar Sirius semangat seolah tidak mempedulikan kata-kata dan cengiran James yang seolah berkata 'ayo-tabok-aku' itu.

"Tidak usah Padfoot," senyum Remus lembut. Yang kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sirius (yang membuat Sirius agak kecewa) secara perlahan, pipinya tampak sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa Moony? Ini kan peristiwa uang patut dirayakan!" kata James heran. Akhirnya cengiran itu lenyap dari wajahnya sebelum Sirius sempat menaboknya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin merayakan sesuatu yang belum terjadi. Kita akan merayakannya besok kalau aku betul-betul sudah sembuh," kata Remus tegas.

"Tapi…" Sirius berusaha protes tapi setelah dipikir-pikir benar juga kata Remus bahwa lebih baik mereka merayakannya besok ketika semuanya betul-betul terjadi. Remus tak lama lagi akan sembuh dan bila bulan purnama muncul pada saat minggu hogsmead dia dan Remus tak perlu terkurung di Gubuk Menjerit tapi mereka bisa kencan di hogsmead sambil menatap bulan purnama atau berciuman di bawah bulan purnama juga kedengarannya roman—_hey! Aku barusan tidak menghayalkan hal-hal yang aneh antara aku dan temanku kan?oh,Merlin apa yang barusan kupikirkan? tapi tadi aku juga memanggilnya Moonyku.._

"Nah,sekarang aku mau tidur!" kata Remus sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan mengambil piyama dari kopornya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi, cuci muka dan ganti baju.

"Aaawww, Moony ini baru jam 8! Jangan tidur dulu, ayo kita cerita-cerita dulu atau apa kek," rengek Sirius.

"Aku lelah Padfoot! Dan besok aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali bersama professor ke tempat tersebut," teriak Moony dari dalam kamar mandi. Suaranya kedengaran sedikit bergaung.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sirius dan James bersamaan.

"Ke Cina," jawab Moony singkat. Yang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah mengenakan piyamanya kemudian menyelinap masuk dalam selimutnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Cina??" Sirius dan James cuma bisa bertanya keheranan.

Yang hanya dijawab oleh suara dengkuran halus Remus.

* * *

Heheheheheheh… gilak! Remus tidurnya cepat amat.. kalau saya bisa sampai 1 jam berguling-guling ria di tempat tidur belum tentu ketiduran.. heheheheheh… jadi pengen…mengenai cerita ini saya akan mencoba meng-updatenya paling LAMBAT sebulan sekali..semester 5 ini saya banjir tugas.. haiyaaa.. kenapa sekarang dosen hobby sekali ngasih tugas?? Tak sehat seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun kerjanya hanya bikin tugas.. ditimpuk dosen


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin and The Second Curse

By : MoonZheng

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.. if it's mine it wouldn't be a children's book.. see what I mean?? Remus dan Sirius sudah pasti jadian dan 25 isi buku akan penuh dengan adegan mesra mereka.. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha (ketawa setann)…. Juga mata air dari cina.. bukan punya saya tapi punyanya Takahashi Rumiko dari manga Ranma ½… Pinjam ya mbak-mbak sekalian… semua ini hanyalah buat kesenangan saya semata.. hehe..

Warning : AU,SLASH SBRL!

Bagi yang meng-review.. saya cinta kalian.. mwaaaccckkzzz..

Yang ga nge-review tapi membaca… saya sayang kalian juga… huahahahahahahahah.. (saya orangnya penyayang banget,lhooooo…) /wink/

Dengan mungkin saya akan menggunakan beberapa istilah bahasa inggris yah karena saya tidak mengoleksi harry potter versi bahasa Indonesia (dulu punya siyh yang buku kelimanya tapi di bawa lari oleh guru les kakak saya ke manado!! Guru jahanam!! Kembalikan buku harry potterku………whining)

Btw, ada adegan shower barengnya SBRL lhooo.. hehehehe… sekedar warning aja..

Met membaca semuanya….

* * *

Chapter 2

Remus bangun pagi (atau subuh mengingat matahari belum terbit) itu dengan perasaan yang sangat aneh dan sulit untuk dilukiskan.. '_apa yang kemarin cuma mimpi'_ pikir Remus sambil menatap langit-langit di atas tempat tidurnya.

Memang.. semua ini terasa seperti mimpi.. baru saja 2 minggu yang lalu dia menghabiskan semalam di Gubuk Meraung, melolong mencakar dirinya sendiri dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia diberitahu bahwa dia akan sembuh. _Hmmm sembuh.. apa ini artinya aku bisa jalan-jalan di bawah bulan purnama bersama Sirius yah? Atau mungkin pergi candlelight dinner dengannya!! Ya,ya,ya.. itu ide yang bagus..kata Lily ada restoran baru buka di hogsmead.. James sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya tapi tetap saja ditolak.. heran! Padahal mereka kan sebenarnya saling suka, aneh…hihihi..Oooppsss.. barusan aku tidak cekikikan seperti anak perempuan yang lagi gossip kan?? Ugh!!_

"Hey, Moony.." sapa sebuah suara yang amat dikenalinya, yang terkadang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya di setiap malam menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Sirius berdiri dengan tampannya di samping tempat tidurnya walaupun belum mandi dan rambutnya masih acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur, tapi tetap saja…_Merlin…_

"Sirius!! Merlin!! Ini betul-betul hanya mimpi! Ini baru jam 5 subuh!" teriak Remus panik sambil menatap arlojinya yang kemudian ditabok kepalanya oleh Sirius.

"Tidak lucu Moony!! Aku tersinggung!" balas Sirius sambil memegang dadanya secara sok dramatis.

"Hahahaha.. maaf Padfoot… aku hanya heran saja.. bangun sebelum jam setengah delapan pagi kukira haram hukumnya buat seorang Sirius Black," ledek Remus sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi ditabok Sirius.

"Kau berangkat jam berapa? Aku ingin mengantar kepergianmu!!" kata Sirius serius.. (a/n: aneh rasanya mengetik kalimat ini).

"Umm, sekitar jam 7 aku berangkat.. dan Padfoot!! caramu bicara seolah aku mau pergi dan takkan kembali saja!!" jawab Remus. Kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Mau ke mana Moony?" tanya Sirius menoleh arah Remus pergi.

"Kamar mandi Padfoot!! masa aku pergi Cina ga pake mandi??" jawab Remus dan mengambil baju Muggle-nya dari kopernya. Tidak mungkin dia pergi Cina pakai seragam hogwartsnya atau jubah kan? Ntar dia disangka kelainan lagi. Remus kemudian masuk di kamar mandi dan menyalakan tap showernya.

Air hangat yang tercurah dari shower tersebut membuat Remus relax, menutup matanya menikmati sensasi air hangat tersebut membasahi tubunnya dan tahu-tahu Remus sudah bersenandung kecil walaupun nada lagunya ga jelas gitu.

Setelah puas membilas diri sekitar 5 menitan, Remus pun mulai meraba-raba di mana letak shampoo sampai tiba-tiba shampoo itu datang sendiri di tangannya. Kaget, Remus membuka matanya dan yang ada di depan matanya bisa membuatnya mati pingsan dalam 10 detik kalau Remus bukan orang yang kuat imannya.

Di depan matanya berdiri seorang Sirius Black, telanjangdengan elegannya (a/n: huahahahah.. rasanya saya terlalu berlebihan di sini) dan menatapnya lurus ke matanya.

"Siriuuusss??" jerit Remus dengan suara yang agak meninggi saking kagetnya, Remus mundur satu langkah dan hampir terpeleset saking kagetnya.

"Hahahahaha!! Moony, wajahmu lucu sekali!! Kenapa kau ini? Kaget melihatku di sini? Aku di sini sudah sekitar 5 menitan tahu!" legak Sirius sambil bersandar di dinding dan tertawa kencang sambil memegang perutnya.

"Tidak lucu Padfoot!! apa maksudmu sudah 5 menitan di sini? Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk!!" suara Remus masih agak meninggi, rupanya masih kaget dan terkejut melihat Sirius ada di sampingnya. Bukannya tidak biasa mandi dengan Sirius, tapi paling tidak sebelumnya dia kan punya persiapan mental terlebih dahulu dan ada James bersama mereka jadi dia tidak gugup seperti ini. _Hah?? Apa tadi dia mendengarku bersenandung?? Aduh!! Malunya!! _Ingin rasanya saat itu juga Remus membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi.

"Tidak perlu malu Moony! Kita kan sudah sering mandi bareng dari kelas 1 kali!" ujar Sirius dengan maksud menenangkan setelah melihat Remus memerah mukanya karena malu. _Merlin.. berhentilah memasang wajah semanis itu kalau kau tidak mau kuterjang detik ini juga!!_

"Tapi itukan waktu kita bersama-sama James, Padfoot!" kata Remus mengingatkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini memang pertama kalinya mereka mandi berdua saja. Tiba-tiba suasananya jadi hening. Remus pun mulai mengeramasi rambutnya dan Sirius mulai membasahi rambutnya dengan niat ingin keramas juga. Mereka pun keramas dalam suasana hening yang canggung, hanya suara shower yang terdengar.

'_aduh kok jadi diam gini?'_ pikir Remus sambil terus menggaruk kepalanya yang tak perlu digaruk itu dengan shampoo. Diliriknya Sirius yang mulai membilas rambutnya.

"Aduh!!" teriak Remus sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Rupanya matanya kemasukan shampoo ketika sedang melirik Sirius tadi.

"Kenapa Moony?" tanya Sirius sambil mendekat. "Kemasukan shampoo?" tanyanya lagi ketika dilihatnya Remus mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Remus hanya mengangguk dan tetap mengucek matanya. Sebenarnya kalu Remus mau berpikir hal itu bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah dengan membils matanya dengan air shower, tapi well.. susah berpikir dengan Sirius black yang sedang telanjang sama seperti di hari kelahirannya di sampingmu.

"Jangan dikucek terus," kata Sirius, kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Remus dan menaikkan wajahnya. "coba sini aku lihat!" kemudian ditatapnya mata Remus yang agak memerah karena dari tadi dikucek terus.

"Ayo, sirami sedikit air," suruh Sirius pelan. Kemudian Remus membiarkan Sirius mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah shower dan membilas shampoo itu keluar dari matanya.

Ketika matanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, barulah Remus sadar bahwa jaraknya dengan Sirius sudah dekat sekali. Pergelangan tangannya masih di tangan Sirius dan tangan kanan Sirius masih ada di dagunya. _Merlin!! _Tanpa terasa wajahnya mulai memanas. Wajah Sirius terlalu dekat. Perasaan Remus mulai bergejolak dan perutnya mulai terasa berputar-putar.

Sirius yang baru juga menyadari posisi mereka yang terlalu intim untuk sepasang sahabat juga terdiam sesaat tapi tidak melepaskan pegangannya dan pandangannya dari Remus. Remus wajahnya semakin memerah. Wajahnya yang putih dipenuhi dengan warna pink yang sangat menggemaskan di mata Sirius. Hening, lagi-lagi hanya suara shower yang terdengar.

"Moony…" bisik Sirius. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Remus menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan dilihatnya wajah Sirius yang menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Remus yang hanya sampai di lehernya dan tiba-tiba..

/BAMM!!/

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka keras sekali menampakkan James Potter yang berlari masuk terburu-buru sambil memegangi resleting celananya.

"Toilet..toilet..toi…hey!! Padfoot!! Moony!! ngapain kalian subuh-subuh begi…" kalimat James terputus melihat adegan depan matanya. Waoww adegan depan matanya seperti adegan di film-film romantis Muggle di mana sepasang kekasih yang akan bermesraan di shower karena tangan Sirius masih di pergelangan tangan Remus dan wajah Remus yang sudah memerah menyaingi rambut Lily Evans.

"Ahaa!! Bermesraan di bawah shower ya?? Ide yang bagus Padfoot!! semoga nanti Evans juga mau melakukannya denganku! Nah, aku permisi dulu, lanjutkan, lanjutkan jangan pedulikan aku yang hina ini karena aku akan cari toilet lain," kata James sambil memasang cengiran mesumnya kemarin dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Prongs!! I-ini bukan seperti yang kelihatannya ("ah,tak usah malu-malu padaku Moony")…a-aku dan Padfoot hanya…" ujar Remus terbata-bata. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Padfoot! lepaskan!" katanya pelan kemudian setelah Sirius melepaskan tangannya Remus langsung mengambil handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka yang sangat merah dan meninggalkan James yang masih nyengir di dalam bersama Sirius yang kelihatannya sudah siap mencekik James karena mengganggu momentnya dengan Remus.

"Aku mengganggu ya?"

Dan kemudian terdengar lolongan memiriskan hati yang kedengarannya seperti rusa tercekik dari kamar mandi…

* * *

"Ah, Remus anakku! Kemari, kemari! Portkeynya sudah hampir aktif. Ayo pegangan yang erat," sambut Dumbledore ramah sambil menyodorkan kaleng bekas yang kelihatannya seperti kaleng permen lemon drop. Di ruangan kepala sekolah terdapat Professor McGonagall yang juga akan ikut menemani Remus pergi ke Cina.

"Remus, apa kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu kelihatannya agak memerah, apa kau demam?" tanya Professor McGonagall setelah melihat muka Remus yang masih memerah karena kejadian tadi subuh.

Teringat kejadian tadi pagi, muka Remus semakin memerah. Sirius kelihatannya sudah siap untuk melumat bibirnya seandainya James tidak datang. _Hentikan Remus!! Sirius itu temanmu tahu! Dia laki-laki!! Kau juga laki-laki!! Mungkin dia cuma mau mengecek matamu apakah masih merah atau tidak bukannya menciummu! Dia Sirius Black! Mana mungkin tertarik padamu!! '_Betulkah begitu?' ujar satu suara kecil dalam hatinya.

"Remus! Pegangan yang kencang!" suara Dumbledore menyadarkannya dari lamunannya

Dan tiba-tiba sensasi tak mengenakkan seperti diputar-putar kemudian di jungkir-balik dan membuat perut mual menyerang Remus. _Ugh! Portkey napa sih selalu bikin eneq aja.._

Remus pun mendarat dengan pantat duluan. Kesakitan, Remus pun mencoba berdiri sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya yang sakit. Sampai tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu yang meraba pantatnya selain tangannya. Dapat perasaan tidak enak, Remus berbalik dan melihat sesosok yang sangat aneh bin ajaib yang sangat sulit untuk dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"Hmm, pinggulmu kurang bagus gadis muda! Bisa-bisa kau kesulitan melahirkan nanti," ujar sesosok kakek-kakek yang kelihatannya tingginya hanya sampai lutut Remus dengan muka mesum yang membuat bulu kuduk Remus berdiri.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari gadis malang itu dasar kakek-kakek genit!!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang gadis muda berkepang berambut merah yang memakai baju karate dari atas udara yang kemudian menendang kakek-kakek najis tersebut jauh dari Remus yang masih dalam shock.

Yang membuatnya lebih shock lagi ketika ada seekor panda yang juga mengenakan baju karate datang ke dekatnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas papan seperti "maaf ya" dan "jangan dipikirkan" dan "tidak baik untuk otak" kemudian loncat ke atas bambu-bambu yang berada di antara kolam-kolam yang mengelilingi tempat Remus mendarat dan mengejar gadis berkepang tersebut dan kakek-kakek genit tadi.

Remus hanya bisa bengong menatap apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, kemudian membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di badannya. _Di dunia ini banyak hal yang tak terduga.. kalau werewolf seperti aku ada kenapa tidak dengan kungfu panda?_ Dan setelah pikirannya lebih jernih Remus mulai memandang ke sekitarnya dan penuh dengan 1 hal. Mata air.

Di mana-mana penuh mata air dengan berbagai ukuran dan tampaknya mereka sedang berada di pegunungan. Dilihatnya juga Dumbledore dan Prof. McGonagall sedang melihat tempat tersebut dengan kagum dan dilihatnya sesosok pria gemuk datang mendekati mereka.

"Ah, maaf dengan sambutan yang tidak mengenakkan tadi!! Mereka pengunjung dari Jepang yang suka menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat latihan. Saya pengurus tempat ini, mari.." ujar seorang pria gemuk dengan muka yang agak aneh mempersilakan Dumbledore dan McGonagall serta Remus ke sebuah rumah kecil.

Sesampainya di rumah tersebut, Dumbledore pun menjelaskan duduk perkara permasalahannya dan maksud tujuan mereka ke sini dan pria gemuk tersebut tampak terkejut mendengar bahwa Remus adalah werewolf tapi karena tampaknya sudah biasa dengan yang aneh-aneh dia pun tak mempermasalahkan menjamu Remus dengan teh cina di rumahnya yang membuat Remus sangat lega. Walaupun tehnya pahit banget sih..

"Kalau begitu permasalahannya, kita bisa coba menceburkan Mr. Lupin ke mata air laki-laki dan menjadikannya lelaki seutuhnya (kalimat ini membuat Remus menaikkan alisnya) sekarang juga!" ujar pria gemuk tersebut kemudian berdiri, mempersilakan mereka keluar rumah dan menunjukkan jalan menuju mata air laki-laki tersebut.

Alis Remus mengernyit saat mendengar bahwa dulu ada laki-laki yang mati tenggelam di mata air tersebut tapi demi kesembuhannya dia pun mencoba untuk masuk. Sebelum masuk kolam Remus berbalik melihat Prof. McGonagall tersenyum haru menatapnya dan pancaran sinar dari mata Dumbledore yang menyengemangatinya untuk masuk.

Ketika Remus baru akan mencelupkan kakinya ke mata air tersebut tiba-tiba ada suara ribut-ribut dari belakang—

"Kakek genit!! Tunggu kau!!" gadis berkepang merah itu lagi. Bajunya sudah lebih acak-acakan dari yang tadi. Kenapa bisa? Remus tak mau memikirkannya.. Tatut.

"Wee, tangkap aku kalau bisa!" ledek kakek tersebut sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang membuat gadis berkepang merah itu menjadi tambah marah.

Ketika dilihatnya Remus tiba-tiba matanya jadi bersemangat, " ah! Nona Bule cantik yang tadi!!" ujarnya semangat dan tahu-tahu saja Remus sudah di bawa lari olehnya. Meninggalkan McGonagall yang tampak panik dan Dumbldore yang sudah menyiapkan tongkatnya untuk menyelamatkan Remus dari kebiadaban makhluk yang tak jelas bentuknya itu

"Eh,eh,eh??" ujar Remus panik di bopong-bopong ga jelas oleh seorang kakek-kakek sampai tiba-tiba "LEPASKAN DIA KAKEK GENIT" dan sebuah tendangan melayang ke muka kakek-kakek tersebut yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Remus di tengah udara dan sesuai dengan teori gravitas yang ditemukan Einstein, mengakibatkan Remus terjatuh dan—

/BYUURRR!!/

Remus pun dengan sukses jatuh di salah satu mata air.

"Fuaahh!!" Remus muncul dari mata air tersebut mengambil napas, dan dilihatnya McGonagall dan Dumbledore dan pria gemuk itu berlari ke arahnya dengan cemas.

"Merlin!!" teriak McGonagall kaget ketika dilihatnya Remus. Matanya membelalak. Mata Dumbledore juga tidak kalah besarnya. Begitu pula pria gemuk tersebut sementara gadis berkepang merah tersebut hanya menatap Remus seolah tak ada yang salah sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya di sampingnya kungfu panda tersebut hanya duduk sambil mengunyah bambu.

"Professor!!" ujarnya tapi kaget dan menutup mulutnya. _Kenapa suaraku...?_

Dirasanya baju Muggle yang dipakainya menjadi lebih ketat di bagian dada dan celana jeansnya menjadi lebih longgar. Perasaan jadi tambah ga enak, diarahkannya matanya ke arah dadanya.

Remus pun menjerit.

* * *

a/n : Huahahahahahahahahaha… gilak!! Update-tannya cepat sekali.. ayo, puji saya!! Padahal seharusnya saya belajar karena besok saya ada uts, tapi malah ngetik ga jelas gini.. habis kalau ga disalurkan bisa-bisa saya kejang-kejang tidak jelas..(ga, saya ga ayanan!!) hahahaha… nyontek boleh yaaa paaakkk??

sorry rada pendek chapternya, tapi chapter ini memang rasanya tidak perlu terlalu panjang dan kalau dipanjangkan takutnya ceritanya jadi ga nyambung gitu kan ga enak juga..

kalau ada kritik dan saran silakan asal jangan celaan.. n mengenai Ranma sebenarnya saya ga begitu ingat lagi nama karakter kakek genitnya mengingat ini manga waktu sd (bajakannya sih) dan saya tidak mengoleksi versi resminya maka saya menyebutnya kakek genit.. hehe..

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.. adieuuuuu….


	3. Chapter 3

Remus Lupin and the Second Curse..

By : MoonZheng

Disclaimer: betul, Harry Potter punya saya.. mwahahahahahaha… nantikan seri ke-8 nya yang berjudul Harry Potter and La-la-la Land.. saya cinta kalian.. ceritanya tentang harry yang telempar ke masa lalu bersama Ron dan Hermione dan bertemu Sirius dan Remus yang sedang memadu kasih di pinggir danau. Uwaaww.. sudah jelas ratingnya bukan untuk semua umur!! Saya hanya bercanda.. Harry potter punyanya mbak j.k rowling.. huhuhu…

Warning : AU,SLASH SBRL!

* * *

Saya merubah judulnya jadi bahasa inggris atas saran teman saya yang bilang judul bahasa indonesianya sangat ngek!! kedengaran di telinganya.. hahahahhahaha..

Dengan mungkin saya akan menggunakan beberapa istilah bahasa inggris yah karena saya tidak mengoleksi harry potter versi bahasa Indonesia (dulu punya siyh yang buku kelimanya tapi di bawa lari oleh guru les kakak saya ke manado!!! Guru jahanam!!!! Kembalikan buku harry potterku………*whining*)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ugh…"

"Dia sudah sadar! Albus!"

Membuka matanya Remus melihat keselilingnya. Dilihatnya wajah khawatir Professor McGonagall dan Professor Dumbledore serta gadis berkepang merah yang tampak makan dengan lahap di meja makan dan si kungfu panda, juga kakek genit yang tampaknya di kutuk _petrificus totalus_ oleh entah Professor McGonagall atau Professor Dumbledore.

Teringat semua kejadian tadi Remus secepat kilat mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dadanya.

Rata.

Fyuh! Remus melap keringat dan menghembuskan napas yang ditahannya.

_Ok,ok,ok..semua itu hanya mimpi Remus.. mimpi.. mimpi… tenang.. tarik napas.. hembuskan.. tarik lagi.. hembuskan… _

"Remus? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Professor McGonagall. Wajahnya tampak lebih berkerut dari biasanya karena khawatir.

"Baik.. dan lega?" jawab Remus sambil berusaha duduk di tempat dia berbaring.

"Maksudmu dengan 'lega'?" tanya lagi Professor McGonagall sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Entah Professor.. tadi kayaknya aku sempat pingsan ya?" tanya Remus.

"Er—betul.. tadi kau pingsan di kolam. Kami sangat khawatir Remus!" ujar Professor McGonagall lagi. Sesekali diliriknya Albus.

"Aku mimpi aneh Professor! Aku mimpi aku jatuh di kolam dan jadi punya dada!! Mengerikan sekali! Untung semua itu hanya mimpi.. btw, apa Lycanthropy-ku sudah sembuh Professor?" ujar Remus agak bersemangat lega karena bangun dengan dada yang rata dan suaranya kembali seperi biasa tidak tinggi dan imut-imut seperti yang tadi.

"Er—yah.. lycanthropy-mu memang sudah sembuh dan kau bukan werewolf lagi.. tapi.." jawab Professor McGonagall gugup. Tidak biasanya guru yang tegas ini begini gugup. Remus jadi khawatir karenanya.

"Ada apa Professor? Apa.. penyembuhanku ini ada efek sampingnya?" Remus mulai betambah khawatir. Professor McGonagall dan Professor Dumbledore saling menatap dan seolah bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu tapi.. Albus! Aku tidak sanggup! Kau saja yang memberitahukannya pada Remus," Professor McGonagall pun keluar dari ruangan dengan muka yang sangat pucat.

_Apa? Apa? Apa jangan-jangan hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi??? Tidaaakkk… aku belum pergi kencan dengan Sirius..eh, apa yang kupikirkan di saat genting begini?? Bad Remus!_

"Professor, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Remus khawatir. Dia mulai bangkit dan hendak berjalan ke arah Dumbledore ketika Dumbledore menghentikannya.

"Remus, anakku.. lebih baik kau berbaring saja dulu dan er—kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang apa yang terjadi padamu.." kata Albus pelan.

Remus kemudian dapat mendengar Professor McGonagall terisak "oh,anak yang malang" di luar sana dan tampak si kungfu panda itu sedang menghiburnya.

"Remus, kau tentu ingat kau jatuh ke kolam kan?" tanya Albus.

"Er—yah?" _tapi bukannya itu cuma mimpi?_

"Jadi begini.." Albus hendak mengatakannya namun lidahnya seolah sulit untuk menyampaikan kenyataan ini.

Perasaan Remus jadi makin tak menentu, ini sama seperti ketika dia di St. Mungo sewaktu dia habis digigit werewolf dan kedua orang tuanya terisak dan tak sanggup untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya hingga seorang healer yang datang memberitahunya.

"Ah, kakek tua! Kau membuat anak malang ini ketakutan saja! Katakan saja yang sebenarnya!" seru gadis berkepang itu.

"Memangnya ada apaaaa?" jerit Remus. Frustasi.

"Langsung saja pada intinya yah?" kata gadis itu dan langsung melempar seember air dingin pada Remus.

"Hey!! Apa-apaan kau??" kaget dengan suaranya yang kembali feminism, Remus pun langsung merasakan perasaan aneh tadi dan dilihatnya dadanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh…" jeritnya.

"Pro—professor!!!!" ujar Remus terbata-bata. Dilihatnya rambutnya juga memanjang sampai dadanya.

"Aku sungguh menyesal Remus.. seandainya kami tidak membawamu ke sini.." kata Dumbledore pelan. Wajahnya agak tertunduk.

"Sudahlah! Kau bisa berubah jadi cewek bukanlah akhir dari dunia!" ujar gadis berkepang merah itu enteng.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena bukan kau yang mengalaminya!!!" jerit Remus.

"Hey!" gadis tersebut tampak berjalan menuju kompor dan mengambil ceret berisi air panas dan menyiramnya ke dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga tercebur ke kolam tersebut tauk!!! Bukan hanya kau yang mengalami penderitaan ini!" di tempat gadis tersebut sekarang berdiri laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari gadis tersebut, berambut hitam namun rambutnya tetap terkepang.

"…" Remus hanya menatap pemuda di depannya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Sudahlah! Kau ini laki-laki kan! Terimalah kenyataan dengan lapang! Setidaknya kau masih jadi manusia!" seru pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Remus heran.

Pemuda tersebut pun melempar ceret air panas ke arah panda tersebut dan panda tersebut berubah menjadi manusia.

"Ayahku jatuh ke kolam panda dan jadi panda begini.. huahahahahaha!!" (anak durhaka!)

".. professor, ini jadi seperti kemampuan animagus!!" seru Remus. Seakan lupa dengan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang karena keajaiban di depannya.

"Ani..apa?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Animagus!! Kemampuan untuk berubah jadi binatang, tapi di dunia kami hal tersebut sangat sulit untuk dilakukan dan hanya penyihir dengan kemampuan sihir yang tinggi yang dapat melakukannya!" jelas Remus pada pemuda tersebut.

"Betul anakku.. tapi mereka hanya bisa berubah bila terkena air dingin dan berubah jadi manusia kembali apabila air panas. Hal yang sama berlaku padamu anakku." Sela Dumbedore.

"…" Remus pun agak tertunduk mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan berubah jadi werewolf lagi kan?" tanya Remus ragu-ragu.

"Tidak akan.." jawab Dumbledore.

"Kalau begitu tak apa begini saja, paling tidak aku tetap menjadi diriku sendiri walaupun ada bagian tubuh yang berubah," jawab Remus tabah.

Professor McGonagall berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya sambil terisak "oh, sungguh tabah dirimu Remus! Kelak jika kondisimu yang sekarang ini merepotkanmu datanglah padaku meminta bantuan..hiks.."

"Eh..okay?" Remus ragu harus menjawab apa.

"Nah, aku rasa sudah saatnya kita kembali ke Hogwarts, Minerva.." kata Dumbledore.

"Ah, maafkan Albus.. _Portus"_ kata Professor McGonagall dan mengarahkan kaleng chocolate frog ke tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Kami permisi dulu, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian semua" pamit Dumbledore.

"Ah, tidak juga. Anda sekalian jaga diri" balas pemandu tersebut.

"Hey, aku belum tahu siapa namamu!" seru pemuda tersebut.

"Remus Lupin, kau?" tanya Remus sambil memegang portkey tersebut yang sebentar lagi aktif.

"Saotome Ranma!"

Dan portkey tersebut pun aktif.

* * *

Mereka mendarat di ruangan kepala sekolah dan lagi-lagi Remus mendarat dengan pantat duluan. _Ugh! Ada apa antara pantatku dan lantai?_

"Remus? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Professor McGonagall khawatir.

"Er—yah, professor! Bolehkan saya kembali ke asrama saya? Permisi!" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka Remus pun langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia tidak tahan melihat pandangan McGonagall yang terus menatapnya dengan rasa kasihan.

Lorong hogwarts terasa sunyi. Para murid-murid sedang berada dalam kelas mereka belajar. Remus ingin secepatnya berganti baju dengan seragam sekolahnya dan ikut kelas. Mereka akan ujian N.E.W.T tahun depan dan Remus tidak ingin bolos kelas terlalu banyak. Remus pun mempercepat jalannya dan ketika hendak berbelok…

//BUGH//

Remus terjatuh ke belakang setelah menabrak sesuatu.

"Wah,wah,wah.. apa yang dilakukan seorang darah-lumpur di sini dengan baju kebangsaannya?" sindir sebuah suara yang Remus cukup kenal karena suara tersebut sudah sering menyindirnya dan teman-temannya.

Diangkatnya wajahnya dan dilihatnya wajah Lucius Malfoy bersama kroninya Severus Snape berdiri menghalangi jalan. Remus pun secepatnya berdiri dan merapikan bajunya lalu menatap Malfoy dan Snape yang tampak agak terkejut menatapnya.

"Minggir Malfoy!!!" perintah Remus. Dia tidak sedang dalam mood untuk meladeni dua makhluk Slytherin yang menyebalkan ini.

Namun Lucius sama sekali tidak bergerak dan terus menatap Remus. Matanya menjelajah dari wajah sampi badan Remus yang membuat Remus merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan mulai mendapat perasaan tidak enak tentang hal ini.

"Malfoy!!" teriak Remus sekali lagi.

"Kau anak tahun ke enam?" tanya Malfoy.

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak pernah menyadari ada anak secantik dirimu di Hogwarts ini sebelumnya? Walaupun kau darah-lumpur tapi kecantikanmu seperti gadis darah-murni pada umumnya." Lanjut Lucius sambil terus menatap Remus.

Saat itu barulah Remus sadar bahwa dirinya masih dalam wujud perempuannya dan kenyataan bahwa dirinya baru saja digoda Lucius Malfoy membuat dirinya ingin terjun dari menara astronomi detik ini juga tapi tidak jadi karena teringat masih ada urusan duniawi yang belum diselesaikannya dan dia tidak ingin jadi hantu penasaran karenanya.

'_aku akan minta Dumbledore untuk meng-obliviate ku nanti'_ pikir Remus sambil mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat dingin.

"Maaf Malfoy, tapi apa kau bisa minggir? Aku sedang buru-buru.." ujar Remus. Dilhatnya lagi Lucius dan Snape dan, _bloody hell _dilihatnya Snape menatapnya dan mukanya memerah sedikit dan lelaki berminyak tersebut menundukkan mukanya malu-malu menatap Remus.

'_lupakan obliviate, aku akan loncat dari menara astronomi sesudah ini!!!' _jerit Remus dalam hati.

Snape! Memerah mukanya saat menatap Remus dalam wujud perempuannya! Semua ini sudah diluar batas normal! Tapi insting maraudernya bertanya apa yang akan terjadi kalau Snape tahu bahwa ternyata dia memerah saat melihat Lupin.. hahahah.. bocah malang itu pasti pergi memotong pergelangan tangannya di kamar mandi Myrtle Merana.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau belum beritahu siapa namamu.. kau anak Ravenclaw kukira? Sebab belum pernah kulihat yang secantik dirimu di Slytherin.." ujar Lucius dengan nada seduktif yang justru membuat Remus ingin meng-avada kedavra dirinya detik ini juga.

"Aku Gryffindor!! Nah, sekarang biarkan aku lewat!" bentak Remut tidak sabar.

Lucius tampak terkejut dengan hal ini namun dengan cepat menyela,"aku tidak pernah melihatmu di meja Gryffindor.."

"Well, mungkin kau saja yang kurang memperhatikan! Sekarang permisi, aku masih banyak urusan!" dengus Remus lalu hendak lewat begitu saja di antara Lucius dan Snape.

Lucius tidak diam saja dan membiarkan Remus lewat. Dicengkramnya pergelangan tangan Remus keras-keras.

"Jaga kelakuanmu nona! Aku seorang Malfoy! Tidak ada yang boleh mengacuhkanku seperti itu!" bentak Lucius.

"Lepaskan!" pergelangan Remus terasa sakit dan dia yakin akan ada memar di tangannya nanti karena cengkraman Lucius yang begitu keras.

"Oh, tidak semudah itu nona darah-lumpur!" ejek Lucius.

"Berhenti memanggilku Darah-lumpur, kau brengsek!" balas Remus.

"Hmm? Siapa namamu?" tanya Lucius Malfoy sinis.

"Re.." Remus terdiam. Oh, Merlin! Tidak mungkin dia memberi tahu kan namanya yang sebenarnya pada Lucius dan Snape. Bisa-bisa mereka akan meledeknya seumur hidupnya atau mungkin pergi menenggelamkan diri di danau bersama cumi raksasa kalau mereka tahu mereka sedang melancarkan aksi pdkt dengan Remus Lupin..

"Hmm? 'Re' apa? Cengkraman Lucius terasa makin keras. Mau tidak mau Remus pun mulai meringis kesakitan.

"_Petrifucus Totalus_" terdengar sebuah suara yang amat Remus kenal dan kutukan tersebut tepat mengenai Lucius dan Lucius terjatuh ke lantai koridor yang penuh debu, sementara Snape sudah siap-siap berbalik untuk mengutuk balik orang yang mengutuk temannya tiba-tiba sebuah kutukan mengenainya "_Experliarmus_" dan tubuh Snape menghantam tembok dan pingsan. Remus menjadi merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Snape.

"Hey, Lucy! Menganiaya gadis malang lagi ya? Sudah jelas gadis manis ini tidak mau ada urusan denganmu!" kata Sirius sambil jongkok di depan badan Lucius yang membatu. Mata Lucius terlihat geram dan jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Sirius pasti sudah mati sekarang.

Remus tidak melewatkan kata 'manis' yang disebut Sirius. Pipinya terasa memerah. _Andai saja dia tahu.._

"Nah, nona manis! Siapa namamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? kau anak tahun keberapa?" tanya Sirius dengan senyum ter-charming-nya yang pasti membuat anak kelas 1 atau dua Hufflepuff pingsan karenanya.

Sirius tidak mengenalinya. Hal ini membuat Remus sedikit sakit hati entah kenapa. Padahal dia selalu bisa membedakan Padfoot dengan anjing-anjing hitam yang lain.

"Aku..aku anak Gryffindor.. sama sepertimu.." jawab Remus pelan. Wajahnya terlihat menunduk.

"Hm? Oh ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya! ah, maaf! Jangan tersinggung yah? Aku memang orangnya kurang perhatian pada orang-orang sekitar" tawa Sirius lebih terdengar seperti gonggongan anjing.

"Aku tahu.." jawab Remus sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sirius.

Merlin! Apa Sirius harus diciptakan sebegini tingginya? Ketika dalam wujud lelaki Remus hanya sampai ke mulut atau dagu Sirius sekarang Remus dalam wujud perempuannya hanya sampai di leher Sirius.

"Apa.." namun sebelum Sirius sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Remus buru-buru menyelanya.

"Maaf, Sirius! Aku ada urusan! Sampai jumpa!" dan dengan itu Remus pun berlari sebelum Sirius sempat mengejarnya.

* * *

"Prongs.. aku bosan!!" keluh Sirius untuk ke berapa kalinya pada pagi itu.

"Ya, ampun Padfoot! aku sudah bosan mendengarmu mengeluh terus! Daripada mengeluh kerjakan saja esai mantramu!" jerit James. Belum 1 jam Remus pergi dan tingkah laku Sirius sudah seperti ini. Memang tampaknya hanya kehadiran Remus yang bisa menjinakkan temannya yang satu ini.

"Prongs! Haram hukumnya seorang Sirius Black mengerjakan esai tauk!" balas Sirius. Kenapa anak ini bisa bertahan sampai tahun keenam tanpa dikeluarkan karena tidak pernah kumpul tugas mungkin sangat patut dipertanyakan.

Mendengar ini James hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali melanjutkan esai yang dikerjakannya menjelang detik-detik terakhir sebelum kelas dimulai.

"Kira-kira Moony ngapain yah?" tanya Sirius sambil menaruh kepalanya di meja.

_Oh ,beneran kangen Moony toh ini anak.. hyakhyakhyak.._

"Ngapain kau nyengir ga jelas gitu hah?" kata Sirius judes.

"Nggaaakkk.." elak James. Tapi cengiran itu masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Mikirin Evans pakai bikini yah?" tanya Sirius lagi.

_Wow, boleh juga tu ide.._

"Sayang sekali Padfoot, tapi bukan itu.." jawab James sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Waow! Kau sudah tidak naksir Evans lagi??" mata Sirius berbinar atas asumsinya yang seenak perutnya saja ini.

"NO WAY!!! Cintaku pada Evans itu abadi tauk!!" sahut James. Mendengar ini Sirius hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Diam Potter! Jangan rusak pagi yang cerah ini dengan omonganmu yang tidak jelas itu!" hardik Lily yang duduk tidak jauh dari dekatnya.

"Ah, Evans! Tapi apa yang kukatakan itu tulus dari hatiku dan apa adanya!" kata James gombal.

Lily hanya mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Mana Remus? Tumben dia tidak bersama kalian?" tanya Lily.

"Bukan urusanmu Evans!" kata Sirius tak sopan.

"Hush! Sirius! Jangan diambil hati Evans.. Remus sedang ada urusan bersama Dumbledore ("kepala sekolah Dumbledore!!) iya, _kepala sekolah Dumbledore _dan mungkin baru pulang sore sebentar" jawab James sambil berusaha menampilkan senyum ter-charming-nya pada Lily. Sirius pun kembali memutar bola matanya.,

Sirius pun menghabiskan jam pelajaran pertamanya yaitu mantra hanya memikirkan seorang pemuda tertentu dengan rambut emas. Hatinya dipenuhi tanda tanya tentang keadaan Remus sekarang. Apa pengobatannya berjalan lancar? Apa pengobatannya menyakitkan? Damn! Sirius sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Setelah pelajaran kedua Sirius pun memutuskan untuk bolos saja dan berjalan-jalan di koridor sambil memikirkan Remus. Namun rupanya sesi berpikirnya tidak berlangsung lama ketika dilihatnya si Lucy Malfoy sedang menggangu atau mungkin melecehkan seorang gadis. Terpanggil jiwa ksatrianya, Sirius pun mencabut tongkatnya dan menyelamatkan gadis tersebut.

"_Petrifucus Totalus_" teriaknya dan kutukan tersebut tepat mengenai Lucius dan Lucius terjatuh ke lantai koridor yang penuh debu, sementara dilihatnya Snape sudah siap-siap berbalik untuk mengutuk balik orang yang mengutuk temannya namun reflex Sirius lebih cepat dari Snape. "_Experliarmus_" dan tubuh Snape menghantam tembok dan pingsan. Gadis tersebut memandang tubuh Snape dengan expresi kasihan. Sirius pun berjalan mendekati ketiga orang tersebut.

"Hey, Lucy! Menganiaya gadis malang lagi ya? Sudah jelas gadis manis ini tidak mau ada urusan denganmu!" kata Sirius sambil jongkok di depan badan Lucius yang membatu. Mata Lucius terlihat geram dan jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Sirius pasti sudah mati sekarang. Namun Sirius tidak peduli. _Ha! Memangnya bisa apa Lucy sekarang?_

Sirius pun berdiri dan menatap gadis di depannya. Gadis tersebut berpostur tubuh kecil dengan rambut yang sama warnanya dengan Remus. Bahkan matanya pun mengingatkannya pada Remus. Sirius sampai harus mengecek keexistensian dada gadis tersebut agar yakin yang di depannya ini bukan Remus walaupun agak kurang ajar memang namun tampaknya gadis tersebut tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

"Nah, nona manis! Siapa namamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? kau anak tahun keberapa?" tanya Sirius dengan senyum ter-charming-nya yang pasti membuat anak kelas 1 atau dua Hufflepuff pingsan karenanya.

Expresi gadis tersebut tampak agak terluka.

"Aku..aku anak Gryffindor.. sama sepertimu.." jawab gadis itu pelan. Wajahnya terlihat menunduk.

"Hm? Oh ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya! ah, maaf! Jangan tersinggung yah? Aku memang orangnya kurang perhatian pada orang-orang sekitar" tawa Sirius lebih terdengar seperti gonggongan anjing.

"Aku tahu.." jawab gadis tersebut sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sirius.

_Merlin! Apa gadis ini saudari kembar Remus? Kenapa mirip sekali? Tapi Remus tidak pernah cerita dia punya saudari kembar atau sejenisnya._

"Apa.." namun sebelum Sirius sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya gadis tersebut buru-buru menyelanya.

"Maaf, Sirius! Aku ada urusan! Sampai jumpa!" dan dengan itu gadis pun berlari sebelum Sirius sempat mengejarnya.

* * *

a/n: gilaaaak!! Saya agak mengalami writer's block yang cukup significant di chapter ini! Semoga chapter ini tidak jadi garing atau gimana gitu.. T.T huhuhuhuhuhu.. damn uts! Kenapa ga main kasih tahu terus sih pak? Bu? Saya kan jadi tidak tahu kapan akan dikageti dengan uts mendadak!! Kalau saya lagi pengen bolos terus uts gimana nasib nilai sayaaaaa……. Kalau gini jadi ga tenang nulis fanfic.. liburan natal cepatlah tibaaaaaa… (jeritan hati seorang author).


	4. Chapter 4

Remus Lupin and the Second Curse

By : MoonZheng

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik J. dan sudah jelas kalau Remus itu milik Sirius.. bukan Tonks.. They're sooooo canon.. mungkin karena ini buku anak-anak makanya J.K.R terpaksa membunuh Sirius and make Remus and Tonks as a pair.. but huhuhuhuhuhu…semua ini terlalu kejam………

**Warning : AU,SLASH SBRL!**

**

* * *

  
**

a/n : maaaaaaaafff… updatetannya lama banget.. banyak tugas, habis final, and natalan sibuk and tahun baru pergi main gila sampai subuh dan dilemma writer's block jadi ga sempat ngetik…. Maaaaffff… tapi ini dia updatetannya… selamat menikmatiiiiiiiii…

* * *

Chapter 4

Remus berlari menelusuri koridor, berharap semoga dia tidak berpapasan lagi dengan siapapun. Rasanya sudah cukup dengan bertemu dengan Malfoy, Snape ditambah lagi dengan Sirius dan ini baru hari pertama sudah ada tiga orang yang melihat wujud perempuannya, ditambah lagi ketiga orang itu salah satunya merupakan sahabat baiknya. Dan yang bikin merinding lagi.. apa-apaan dengan pipi Snape yang bersemu merah saat menatapnya? Ugh!!!

Menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan ingatan itu Remus pun terus berlari lagi lebih cepat. Apalagi diliriknya jam bahwa tak lama lagi murid-murid akan berhamburan keluar untuk makan siang di Aula Besar.

Remus pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tinggal satu lorong dan belokan lagi, maka dia akan mencapai tangga menuju menara Gryffindor.

Akhirnya, Remus pun tiba di depan potret Nyonya Gemuk. Nyonya Gemuk menatapnya dengan heran. "Apa kau murid baru, sayang? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," katanya ramah.

"Aku murid lama! Midnight Sun!" Remus mengucapkan password dengan terburu-buru berharap bisa segera masuk ke dalam asrama dan mandi air panas agar dapat kembali ke wujudnya semula. Untung dia sudah tahu password baru untuk minggu ini, kalau tidak mampus dia.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, tapi well, kau punya passwordnya.. silakan," gumam Nyonya Gemuk sebelum membuka potretnya dan mempersilakan masuk. Remus pun memanjat pintu masuk tersebut dan berharap di dalam Ruang Rekreasi tidak ada orang dan harapannya terkabul.

Dengan hati riang, Remus pun cepat-cepat berlari ke arah kamarnya, mengambil seragam serta jubahnya dan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi air panas. Namun sialnya, ketika Remus baru akan membuka bajunya terdengar suara dari luar kamar.

"Remus? Kaukah itu?"

Terdengar suara Sirius memanggilnya dari arah tangga, panic pun menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Remus. Sirius tidak boleh melihatnya dalam wujud ini! Buru-buru, Remus pun cepat-cepat menyalakan tap shower air panas dengan masih memakai pakaian lengkap.

"PANAAASSS!!!!" teriak Remus kaget. Rupanya saking buru-burunya, Remus menyetel air panasnya terlalu kencang. Ditutupnya tap shower itu buru-buru untuk menghentikan air panas keluar.

"Remus? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara Sirius lagi.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Sirius!" balas Remus sambil buru-buru menyalakan tap air dingin yang langsung disadarinya.

"Hiiiihhhhh!!" desisnya kedinginan. Lagi-lagi dia berubah jadi perempuan.

"Remus? Aku masuk ya?" tanya Sirius.

"JANGAN!!" jeritnya, lagi-lagi disesalinya mengingat suara perempuannyalah yang terdengar oleh Sirius.

Buru-buru dinyalakannya lagi tap shower air panas dan kali ini dengan air panas yang tidak terlalu kencang, dan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka Remus pun telah kembali menjadi laki-laki.

"Remus? Hey! Kenapa kau mandi masih mengenakan baju?" tanya Sirius heran. Kadang-kadang tingkah laku sahabatnya sangat susah ditebak.

"O-oh,ini? Ha..hahaha..er—bagian dari ritual penyembuhanku..?" jawab Remus asal sambil memandang tubuhnya yang masih dibalut pakaian lengkapnya namun basah kuyub.

"Hah?" tanya Sirius bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sahabatnya heran. _Apa pengobatannya yang tidak beres ya?_

"I-iya..jadi nanti setelah ini baju yang kukenakan ini harus dibakar gitu, dengan harapan kutukan werewolfku akan hilang terbang bersama abunya. Biasalah, kepercayaan orang Cina hehe.. umm, apa lagi namanya? Eh, eeh—umm..buang sial!! Iya, buang sial!!," sambung Remus asal lagi teringat akan teman Ravenclawnya yang keturunan Cina, Eve Chang, yang kadang-kadang suka menceritakan tentang tradisi keluarganya, sambil cengengesan, berharap Sirius tidak mengenali baju yang dipakainya dan tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

Sirius kemudian hanya bisa ber-'hmm'-ria sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku tunggu di kamar saja ya? Terus nanti kita bisa bakar bajumu sama-sama?? tanya Sirius riang. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan api, tampaknya Sirius sangat semangat. Entah sudah berapa banyak jubah Snape yang dibakarnya.

"Uhm—yah, tentu.." jawab Remus kikuk sambil tersenyum garing.

"Janji ya!" seru Sirius semangat dan kemudian berlari keluar kamar mandi meninggalkan Remus yang lemas sambil menyandarkan diri ke tembok sebagai penyangga.

--

Setelah acara bakar-bakaran baju yang singkat di menara astronomi (yang dipersingkat oleh Remus dengan mantra _Incendio_ sebelum Sirius sempat menyalakan api unggun di atas menara. Yang membuat Sirius sangat kecewa karena dia sudah menyiapkan kayu-kayu untuk mebuat api unggun), Remus dan Sirius yang agak ngambek karena rencana acara api unggunnya digagalkan pun berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

Seperti biasa, Aula Besar dipenuhi dengan murid-murid Hogwarts yang sedang makan siang. Remus berjalan pelan ke arah meja Gryffindor, sementara Sirius yang sudah tidak begitu ngambek lagi tampak semangat sekali menuju ke sana.

"Hoy!! Prongs! Wormtail!" seru Sirius semangat ketika dilihatnya sahabat baiknya sedang makan dengan lahapnya, apalagi Peter. Anak itu hanya menoleh sebentar dari makanannya kemudian lanjut melahap makanannya lagi.

"Moony!" sambut James yang langsung loncat dari kursinya dan pergi ke arah Remus dan Sirius berada.

"Hey, James." balas Remus sambil tersenyum.

"Apa sudah beres masalah "itu"? tuh.." tanya James di telinga Remus sambil berbisik. Perasaan senang akan sahabatnya yang akhirnya terbebas dari penderitaannya membuatnya sangat bersemangat.

"Iya.." senyum Remus manis. Senang karena memiliki begitu banyak sahabat yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya.

"Syukurlah!!" kata James langsung memeluk erat Remus. Remus pun mebalas pelukannya dengan friendly hug.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kalian? Jangan pelukan di sini!!" kata Sirius marah sambil memisahkan James dan Remus secara paksa. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Remus dipeluk James. _Lagian nagapain James pakai acara peluk-peluk Remus segala? Bukannya dia naksir sama Evans? Peluk saja Evans sana!! Remus hanya milikku seorang!_

"Kenapa? Cemburu Siri-kins?" goda James kemudian menggelayutkan tangannya lagi di pinggang Remus. Remus pun menaikkan alis pada tingkah laku James yang tidak biasanya ini.

"Dalam mimpimu Potter!! Dan tanganmu lepas tahu" balas Sirius sambil memukul tangan James yang masih bertengger tidak tahu dirinya di pinggang Remus.

"Aduh! Sirius jahat!!" seru James manja sambil mengusap-usap tangannya dan mengahapus air mata palsunya dengan sok dramatisnya.

"Siapa suruh kau pegang-pegang Moony hah?" balas Sirius dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

Remus hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya yang sedang saling berargumen tidak jelas. Tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekat dari belakang.

"Huh, menjijikkan.. kalian keturunan darah murni pagi-pagi begini menghabiskan waktu dengan darah-campuran ini.. tidak tahu malu!" sindir sebuah suara sombong.

Narcissa Black, berdiri dengan anggunnya dengan dagu terangkat ke atas dan memandang rendah kepada grup marauders terutama kepada Remus.

"Narcissa, bilang saja kau cemburu pada Remus karena Remus diperhatikan banyak orang sedangkan Lucius belum melirikmu pagi ini.." jawab Sirius dengan muka bosan.

"Ka—kau!!! Dasar perusak nama keluarga Black!!" jerit Narcissa lalu mendelik tajam kepada Remus dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka ke meja Slytherin.

"Huh! Dasar! Sudah gila tuh anak!" kata Sirius sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Narcissa pergi tadi. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan kelakuan sepupunya atau keluarganya yang tidak ada yang beres (ah, kecuali Andromeda dan paman Alphard tentu saja) dia pun berjalan sambil menuntun Remus ke meja Gryffindor dan James yang tersenyum aneh di belakang mereka mengikuti mereka.

"Pagi Remus," sapa Lily ramah ketika Remus duduk di meja Gryffindor.

"Pagi Lily," balas Remus sambil tersenyum manis pula.

"Ah, Evans.. pagi.." kata James ceria sambil sedikit menyibakkan poninya yang berantakan itu dengan maksud agar kelihatan keren tapi Lily jusrtu malah mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tingkah laku James itu.

"Uh..pagi Potter.. dan berhenti menyibakkan rambutmu! Nanti ketombemu terbang ke mana-mana!" balas Lily acuh kemudian kembali ke sarapannya.

"Hah? Padfoot? Moony? Wormtail? Aku ketombean???" seru James disertai muka horornya dan kemudian mulai melihat keseliling seragamnya dan kembali lagi menatap Remus, sahabat yang paling dipercayainya. Tak dilihatnya Sirius dibelakangnya sedang menaburi gula halus di sekitar pundak belakangnya.

"Moony!!! Aku ketombean???" tanya James panic. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki dan murid paling karismatik di Hogwarts ini bisa hancur jika ternyata dia ketombean. Tidak benar itu tidak benar!

"Erm—Prongs.. kau ti—" belum selesai Remus menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sirius sudah keburu memotong pembicaraannya, "Betul Prongs.. kau ketombean!! Apa kau tidak lihat serbuk putih di sekeliling pundakmu itu??" tanya Sirius dengan gaya dramatis yang dibuat-buat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pundak James yang sudah penuh dengan gula halus.

Mata James melebar dan menjerit meilhat pundaknya, dan dia pun berbalik menatap Lily yang menaikkan satu alisnya saat menatapnya dan kemudian lari keluar Aula Besar sambil berteriak kencang.

"Hahahahahahahah!!! Dodol!" gelak Sirius di tempat duduknya. Bahkan Lily dan Alice yang melihat Sirius menaburkan gula halus di pundak James pun ikut cekikikan. Hanya Remus yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala walaupun dia tidak bisa memungkiri ada sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Jangan begitu Sirius.. kasihan James." kata Remus menasehati Sirius yang masih tertawa terbaha-bahak memegang perutnya.

"Biar! Siapa suruh dia seenaknya saja memelukmu! Kau—" omongan Sirius terhenti sebelum dia sempat melanjutkannya. Tanpa dia sadari Aula Besar ternyata hening seolah diam menunggu Sirius menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"—hanya milikku seorang?" sambung Lily Evans dengan nada meledek seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sirius beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Muka Remus memerah mendengar kata-kata Lily, begitu pula dengan Sirius yang tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan gadis pujian temannya.

"Diam Evans!!!" teriak Sirius lalu keluar dari Aula Besar dengan muka yang merah diiringi dengan suitan nakal dan gelak tawa dari meja Gryffindor.

"Lily!"

"Apa Remus? Aku kan cuma bercanda….." kilah Lily masih sambil cekikikan.

"Tapi.." protes Remus.

"Sudahlah Remus! Makan saja sarapanmu. Kita ada Herbology dalam 20 menit lagi." Kata Lily kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

--

Ruang kaca tersebut penuh dengan tanaman, namun untungnya sedikit yang mengambil mata pelajaran ini. Yang ada hanya enam anak Gryffindor dan lima anak Hufflepuff. Dalam hati kecilnya, Remus merasa agak menyesal kenapa dia mengambil mata pelajaran ini karena Sirius tidak ikut serta di dalamnya. Pelajaran hari ini juga terasa agak—ralat sangat membosankan.

"Remus? Melamun saja! Mikirin Black lagi?" tanya Lily sambil menatap Remus yang dari tadi hanya mengaduk-ngaduk tanah di pot tanpa memindahkan tanaman ke dalamnya.

Pipi Remus bersemu merah mendengarnya. "Haah? Jangan bercanda Lily~~a—aku.." ujar Remus gugup.

"Iya, iya, iya.. kau tidak sedang memikirkan Black. Okeh!" sindir Lily lagi.

"Lily!!" jerit Remus frustasi.

"Aku cuma bercanda Remus!" bela Lily sambil nyengir. Mereka pun merapikan pot ke tempat semula dan bersiap-siap menuju kelas mereka berikutnya. Namun, ketika mereka baru akan keluar dari rumah kaca tiba-tiba terdengar suara kilatan dan tahu-tahu hujan deras turun. Hal ini membuat banyak anak-anak kelas enam lain mengeluhkan soal hujan yang datang tiba-tiba dan mereka tidak membawa payung dan sebagainya. Namun pada akhirnya. Satu demi persatu murid mulai meninggalkan rumah kaca dan berlarian di bawah hujan.

Remus awalnya tidak mempermasalahkan hujan tersebut. Mereka cukup berlari sebentaran saja, maka mereka akan sampai ke kastil dan tinggal melakukan mantra pengering semua beres kan? Maka dia pun bersiap-siap berlari di bawah hujan setelah memasukkan tasnya kebalik jubahnya agar terlindung dari hujan.

Namun, di detik-detik berikutnya Remus baru sadar bahwa kondisi tersebut hanya berlaku ketika kondisi tubuhnya masih seperti yang kemarin. Kondisi tubuhnya hari ini sangat tidak memungkinkannya untuk berlarian di bawah hujan. Apalagi di depan orang banyak. Dan di detik kemudian Lily menarik tangannya ke arah hujan lebat sambil berteriak "Ayo, Remus!"

* * *

a/n : chapternya pendek? Emang! Demi menyelesaikan chapter ini saya bela-belain ga makan pagi.. sekarang sudah setengah dua.. uuuu..lapar .. haha.. sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya…….


End file.
